narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
BoruSara/Unofficial
Openings Games Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Boruto and Sarada are shown working together in multiple scenes, and even have their own special Ultimate Team Technique. In one cutscene after winning their match, Sarada comments it is easy for her to match Boruto. In another cut scene, Boruto compliments Sarada for perfoming a great combo with him. After securing victory, Boruto smacks Sarada on the shoulder as they smile together. Usually when Sarada is selected to fight Boruto by the player and wins, she says Boruto will never become as strong as her father, Sasuke, before she delivers the final blow. Usually when Boruto is selected to fight Sarada and wins, he tells her that he is strong enough to protect her, before delivering the final blow. Novel Boruto: Naruto the Movie Throughout the novel, Boruto narrates how Sarada, whom he considers his supposed rival, had always been watching him and how he frequently feels jealous of her for supposedly being better than him. Similarly, Sarada frequently gets angry at Boruto for his disregard for teamwork and lazy attitude, which she states is keeping her from getting close to her dream. However, due to them also being childhood friends, they still deeply respect and care for each other, as Sarada believes Boruto has the potential to become a strong shinobi despite his shortcomings and Boruto trusts Sarada the most due to her intelligence and judgement. During their mission to capture a panda-bear, Boruto notes that Sarada has suddenly become popular among the boys ever since they became Genin, but to him, she's still the same detail-oriented, gloomy girl with spectacles that he's known all of his life, and that the only thing that's changed is her height. They argue about whether the animal is a panda or a bear. When it charges at them, Sarada aims a punch at it, but is blocked by Boruto, who strikes it in the face and grins at Sarada. He is happy that he managed to steal Sarada's thunder for once, not because he hated her, he narrates, quite the opposite. He assumes that she easily could have brought down the creature herself, but due to being childhood friends and rivals, and the fact that Sarada's eyes were always watching him, Boruto feels the need to look good in front of her. Likewise, Sarada watches Boruto's actions against the panda and accurately measures his skill as Chuunin or even Jounin class. She expects this, as he is the prodigal son of the famed Naruto, but being the daughter of the famed Sasuke and Sakura, she cannot allow herself to lose to him, adamantly stating that she will be the one to become Hokage. In the Hokage's office, where Naruto was angry at Team Konohamaru for failing the mission, Boruto quickly changes the subject and angrily slams a hand against his father's desk, exclaiming that if Naruto forgets his little sister Himawari's birthday, he won't forgive him. Sarada, being able to relate to the tense relations Boruto has with his father, watches him with a somewhat sad expression. While at the Burger Restaurant, Boruto feels unamused when Mitsuki approaches him to enter the Chuunin Exams, partly because Sarada is right next to him. Despite understanding that not entering crushes Sarada's chance of getting promoted, and that she takes her dream seriously, he feels furious at her for that exact reason. Not having the slightest clue why anyone would want to become Hokage, he at first refuses to enter the Chuunin exams. At this, Sarada becomes so enraged that she demolishes a table and grabs Boruto by his collar, yelling that because the Hokage post isn't inherited, she has a chance, but Boruto is getting in the way of it. Boruto angrily shakes off her hand and blatantly declares that he doesn't care whatsoever about Sarada's dream, and that if she were to become Hokage, she had better stayed alone all her life as she would only cause problems for the people around her. Aware that Boruto is acting out in anger at his father, Sarada falls silent and later follows him outside. Noticing that she is watching him intently, Boruto at first wonders why, but realizes that she is now worried about him and he is only pretending not to know it. Finding himself unable to snub her kindness, Boruto listens to her suggestion that they enter in the exams to impress Naruto. He asks her if her father will come and watch, but she scoffs that she couldn't care less about someone who couldn't become Hokage. Boruto argues that Naruto once said that Sasuke was the "other" Hokage. Sarada assumes Naruto was just being modest. Boruto disagrees, and notes that they have both have switched to the opposing sides of their argument. Just as Mitsuki is about to tell them who his parent is, Himawari calls out to Boruto, whose face lights up. Sarada is caught off-guard by Boruto's affectionate smile, a rare materialization of the vivid goodness that he inherited from the Seventh. Watching him as he heads home with his family, she compares the sight of his back to the sight of Naruto's back. When Boruto later meets Sasuke for the first time, he notes that he looks like an intense blade turned into a person, with a gaze sharper than a needle's point, and that somehow reminds him of Sarada. As Boruto trains with Konohamaru in order for Sasuke to accept him as a disciple, Sarada happily watches him progress, hidden under a tree's shade. After many days and nights, Boruto finally manages to produce a Rasengan, but runs away in frustration after Sasuke commented its tiny size. Sarada appears and defends Boruto by noting the time and effort he had put in his training, realizing that something in him had changed. Sasuke then states that they had both jumped to conclusions and that he has decided Boruto under his wing after all. Sarada happily attempts to tell Boruto the good news but is unable to find him. This made her realize even further that she was knowing less and less about her childhood friend's daily life because they were growing up. A few days later, Sarada comments that Boruto now knew that he had won the bet with her father and asked him where he had gone back when he had misunderstood, but Boruto, remembering that he had cheated, ashamedly tries to avoid the subject. Though Sarada seems delighted nevertheless, he is perplexed at her intensely watching his eyes and cannot look at her. When he asked her what was wrong, she became flustered and replied that it was nothing. When he explains to her that he is in fact going to try out for the Chuunin Exams to show Naruto his power, Sarada comments that there are times when he's not frustrating to deal with. In the first test, a true and false question about the 5th volume of the Ninja Tactician Investigation Memoirs is asked. As Boruto does not know the answer, he turns to Sarada, but realizes that if she did not know, probably no one else did either. Sarada asks him what Sasuke would choose. Boruto hypothesizes that Sasuke, being the type of man who would immediately disapprove of something without any proof, would pick false. Wondering why Sarada would ask him this question, she answers that she is determined to choose a different path from her father and become the Hokage. Choosing true, she asks Boruto and Mitsuki to follow her. Running after Sarada, Boruto thinks it's best to believe in the girl who always believed in and stood next to him, all the more so since he wasn't sure if he should be believed in or not. When it turns out that both answers were wrong, Team Konohamaru almost falls in a pit of ink. While Boruto is about to resign himself to failure, Mitsuki stretches his arms across the well, and Sarada throws a kunai, piercing Boruto's clothes and sewing him to the wall. Boruto feels ashamed as he recognizes that he would have been disqualified if Sarada had not saved him and that he has fallen behind his childhood friend - not in skill or blood, but spirit. Determined to win his father's attention, as well as for the sake of Sarada's dream, Boruto resorts to using a Kote to help him pass the rest of the exams. After passing the second test, an excited Sarada hugs Boruto, which embarrasses him. She mentions that now they can show Naruto their true abilities in the third round, and at this Boruto feels ashamed that he cheated. Sarada then gets close to his face and comments that as she had thought, his eyes are bluer than Naruto's. This causes Boruto to blush, realizing that Sarada has been watching him even more than he has of her. In the third test, Sarada is amazed by Boruto's abilities while he fights Shikadai, and thinks that this was the result of his training with Sasuke. But upon learning he had been cheating the whole time, she is left in shock and loss, utterly betrayed by Boruto, as she had always believed that he had been running and keeping his eyes on the same things that she did. As Momoshiki and Kinshiki attack, Sarada is saved by Sasuke, while Boruto is saved by Naruto. Seeing her fear of facing an opponent at Momoshiki's level for the first time, Boruto disregards the fact that he is no longer a shinobi and, thinking that even if he can't show Sarada his face anymore, he still has to protect her no matter what, instantly produces multiple shadow clones to shield her from the blast. After he awakens from unconsciousness in the hospital, the first thing he sees is Sarada crying, seemingly glad that he was safe. But when Boruto later reflects on it, he concludes that her attitude had only lasted 2 seconds. Later when Boruto leaves with Sasuke and the other Kage to rescue Naruto, he asks Sarada to take care of the village. Watching his bright eyes that had always been watching her until now, and with her father beside him, Sarada decides that she would believe in Boruto one more time. In the epilogue, Sarada is still a little angry at Boruto for cheating and then going along with the Kage as if he had done nothing wrong, remarking that if things were going to turn out like this, she should have joined them too. Boruto retorts that he had already apologized countless times to her and to cut him some slack. Sarada wonders if he now wanted to be Hokage after his experience. Boruto, relieved that he is no longer ashamed in front of her, confidently replies that his dream is to be a shinobi who protects the village from the shadows like Sasuke. Letting her know that he now supports her dream to be Hokage, he promises that he will protect her no matter what. Blushing, Sarada notes how the blue color of Boruto's eyes matched the morning sky, and how she had always watched those eyes. Mitsuki then comments how well Boruto and Sarada get along Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Boruto Category:Couples involving Sarada Category:Movie Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:The New Generation